


Scrutiny

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku watches the Prince's training...and gets caught. GokuxVegeta.





	Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Scrutiny
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House 
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? Mine? XD Yeah, right, I own the Smurfs too! AND Earthworm Jim! *rolls eyes* No, I’m not that rich/lucky/old.
> 
> Warnings: Attempts at humour, bad title, oldish, yaoi, seme Goku, stalking, ‘seduction’ and ‘mature content’ though not strong enough to be put under an ‘M’ or ‘R’ rating, and a crappy ending.
> 
> Rating: PG-13, R at most

It wasn’t often that he’d watch the Prince.  
  
The honour was usually given to him by a pure stroke of luck; one minute he’d be doing chores, and the next, his wife would be taking him to Capsule Corp so that she could talk to his oldest friend, Bulma, whom she had sort of taken from him. Not that he minded; both women were happy, but he never got a chance to talk to Bulma anymore. Chichi always told him to go off somewhere, and Bulma didn’t even give him time of day when she was with his wife. Not that he was the suspicious type, but the two seemed to be getting along really well lately…  
  
But right now, Chichi was at home, and he had ducked out of chores to watch Vegeta train, his eyes looking over each and every part of the lithe Saiyan. He was well hidden; he didn’t know how the smaller would react to being watched, and he didn’t want to find out, because it could be a negative reaction that would mean he could never watch him again.  
  
Sometimes he felt the need to talk to the shorter man, but he always held himself back. The view was more than pleasant from where he was, and he could watch for however long he wanted, just admiring the slight Prince’s attractive form. And it was enough, for the most part.  
  
Vegeta executed a masterful flying kick and he watched with a smile as he saw the strong muscles flex, pleased to think he were the only person who got to witness such a beautiful and powerful sight. Vegeta at his best, without having to hide his feelings, or even pretend he didn’t care about something…just…training endlessly, like a flag swaying in the wind; such a wondrous sight…  
  
To say it was only the lithe Prince’s techniques he admired would be a lie. Of course, each and every attack was demonstrated flawlessly, and was full to the brim of power, elegance and just the perfect amount of speed, but it wasn’t just to see the attacks that he came. The gorgeous twisting, flexing, turning body made him desire to come as well, to watch the suppleness of it, and enjoy the ways it could move.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
And, as always, he was hidden, grateful that the one he was watching wasn’t in his specially-built Gravity Chamber on the back lawn, but in the essence of nature, where he had more places to hide and observe from. He hated to watch the Prince through a camera screen, and it was more difficult that way, Capsule Corp’s guards were watching all the cameras all of the time… But nevertheless, he managed. He always found a way if he wanted it enough.   
  
Always.  
  
In battle, in getting out of chores…watching Vegeta…  
  
It was never _too_ difficult…  
  
Most of the time, he had what he wanted, and when he wanted more, it was never much. He wasn’t like his wife, who wanted to live just like Bulma in their big house, be richer than anyone else in the world… All he wanted was a full stomach and be allowed to train. Okay, so that was a lie; sometimes he wanted to watch Vegeta train, and sometimes he wanted more than that from the lithe Saiyan, but he was quite content otherwise, and when that wasn’t enough, just watching the little Prince was.  
  
He really didn’t want nor need much more than he had.  
  
And that was what made him so powerful. He was happy to be as he was; content with whatever powerlevel or achievements he had obtained, and he used them to their best ability, to their fullest extent, and learned all the new techniques he could from them.   
  
That was why gaining more levels of Super Saiyan was easy for him.  
  
Because he had _mastered_ one before trying for another, the levels didn’t take too much time to become, only a few years of solid training to just bring up his powerlevel and remembering a few bad times when the ascension was needed, and _boom_! There he was, standing strong, waves of golden energy around him.  
  
It was just that simple for him.  
  
But as his eyes strayed over the older Saiyan’s body, he knew it was not that easy for Vegeta. It required patience, whereas, the Prince had none; wanting the power _now_ , not later, and didn’t seem to be willing to learn all those techniques that he could master just from the stages themselves, creating his own new techniques first. And although Goku truly admired that, it infuriated him to see the Prince trying to achieve something the long and tedious way and then be frustrated at him because he was levels ahead. It just didn’t seem fair…  
  
He wanted to see Vegeta soar into Super Saiyan three, but as the Prince still hadn’t surpassed the first stage on his own, that was going to be a _Hell_ of a long wait.  
  
Unless he did something about it.  
  
But he doubted the small Prince would ever accept his help, would ever want it, or let him train near him. There was just something in the shorter’s countenance that always made him want Goku to stay away, and he didn’t like it. He wanted to help, he really honestly did, but he knew that Vegeta would not even _listen_ to him, let alone let him show him how to succeed through the levels faster. And it was so irritating for the taller Saiyan, who could only watch and pretend he was trying to help the other, whilst knowing he was here in vain.  
  
At times, he asked himself why he even bothered coming here. He wasn’t helping the lithe Saiyan, and he doubted he’d try any time soon. Not that he feared rejection…it was more like he feared being found out and banished from the sessions, though he knew Vegeta couldn’t really ban him, but he could sure as Hell be on the lookout for him as he trained, and move training spots until the taller gave in and left him alone. Goku didn’t want that; didn’t want Vegeta’s scorn or paranoia, didn’t want to leave the Prince to train alone, and suffer his way through the levels, when there was a faster and easier option.  
  
It just seemed so stupid.  
  
He took in a sharp breath as the shorter Saiyan’s next move caused him to be literally a centimetre away, his back to the taller Saiyan, Goku being so close he could smell the other’s rich scent, tinted with sweat and blood, biting his lip harshly and holding his hands tighter behind his back to prevent touching him. But his hands strained to get away, wanting to grab that fine backside that was almost pressed to his crotch, trembling with his restraint as he shuddered, hoping Vegeta wouldn’t feel his next ‘enemy’ behind him and attack.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Murphy1 hated him today.  
  
The Prince’s back suddenly went rigid as if he had noticed him, then the smaller swung round, facing him, a large ki blast in his hand as he snarled, then stopped, eyes widening as he saw the taller, the ki evaporating from his fist from pure shock.  
  
“K-Kakarott?!”  
  
Crap.  
  
What should he do now??  
  
The Prince just stayed still, his eyes wide and jaw dropped as he stared – somewhat blankly – at the taller, causing Goku to feel a little hot under the collar, or so to speak. This silence reigned for quite a few moments, neither Saiyan moving an inch or making an audible sound, until a lump grew in the stronger Saiyan’s throat and he swallowed it with a gulp noise. At that resonance, Vegeta’s state of surprise seemed to suddenly wear off, the lithe Saiyan’s back going rigid as his jaw clenched shut, arms crossing over his chest as a conflict appeared in his eyes.  
  
And Goku could tell what that conflict was just from looking into those dark weary eyes, a nervous grin appearing on his face as he tried to think of what to say, words failing him.  
  
The conflict in the smaller’s eyes was thus; to back away from the taller or not to. Backing away would show he was afraid or unnerved, and his pride despised the idea, however, it appeared the smaller could not stand to be so close, his eye twitching slightly as he grabbed his biceps even more tightly, giving the stronger a dark glare. Goku tried not to smile as he looked at the older, knowing he had the advantage here; if he wanted, he could move away and let the other relax, or he could stay, or even move closer and let the short Saiyan go crazier. And he was unsure of what to do; both choices had their appeals… He looked over the lithe body in front of him, careful not to let Vegeta notice he was, the feeling of wanting that ‘more’ rising in him again.  
  
He bit his lip and floated backwards a little; the better choice if he didn’t wish to pounce the other and pin him to the ground, licking and suckling… His body shuddered happily at the idea, his eyes closing, before he opened them to meet the dark orbs of the slimmer Saiyan, seeing such resentment within them that he almost gave up just _thinking_ of that more, of watching him train, abandoning the fantasy of helping him…abandoning everything he had wanted to do for – and to – the slight Prince.   
  
All of a sudden, the feeling of frustration at the Prince’s flawed training techniques flared up in him with a fiery passion. If he didn’t help the other, he’d never get a decent fight from someone who wasn’t trying to destroy Earth, and Vegeta would just resent him even more, and when that desire for ‘more’ flared up again, how could he be _sure_ that he’d be able to control it? If the Prince weren’t strong enough to fend him off if he didn’t want it, then it would just be tough. There would be nothing he could do.  
  
If the desire for ‘more’ grew much stronger, he wouldn’t fight it again.  
  
Oh Gods, how he wanted the lithe Saiyan right now…  
  
His eyes couldn’t help but wander from those dark eyes, to the beautiful curve of the shorter’s chin, his lips, his cheeks, his ears…the gorgeous upsweep of onyx hair…  
  
Damn. His pants felt so tight…crap, was it as visible as he imagined? Goku _really_ wanted to know, but he was too embarrassed to look down, lest it draw Vegeta's attention to where Goku didn’t want it.  
  
Well, he did. But he didn’t…  
  
He only wanted Vegeta to know if the smaller Saiyan would be willing to help, would desire to help him, but he really doubted that Vegeta would even consider it. It was so much more likely that the small Prince would be disgusted and attack him, if anything were to happen…   
  
He sighed quietly as he realised that the other was waiting for him to speak, his cold gaze indicating a wish to know why he was here, why he wasn’t speaking, how long he had been there, and he sighed again as he tried to think of an answer for him that would satisfy him.  
  
“Uh, hi…?”  
  
 _Smooth one, Goku._ He thought as he watched the Prince’s glare intensify and his hands grip his upper-arms tightly, obviously more pissed off at him than ever, swallowing a lump in his throat as he scratched the back of his head nervously, not quite meeting the other’s gaze.  
  
“Kakarott.” The tone of anger in his voice was what made Goku look at Vegeta, not smiling as he knew the gesture could easily fuel the other’s hatred of him, not wanting to give him more cause to be mad at him, forcing his arm to move to his side, in case the other felt threatened by it. “What are you doing here.” It seemed more like a statement than a question, but he knew that the Prince wanted—no, _needed_ an answer.   
  
Now.  
  
“I, um, I…er…” The younger Saiyan hurriedly wracked his brain for a suitable – and believable – answer, trying his best, but not actually managing to find something decent enough to tell the other, just about being able to give a weak smile and say the first thing that popped into his head. “I was, uhm, learning how you train…” The lame excuse only earned him a fiery glare, making him anxious for his safety. He knew he could always fend Vegeta off with barely any effort, but it wasn’t really the ideal scenario for him.   
  
“Get lost!” The older Saiyan hissed, anger practically seeping out of his pores, his body tense, straight like a wooden board, making Goku frown and move closer to him, which unnerved the smaller Saiyan, making him hiss again. “I _said_ , get lost!” Faster than a blink of an eye, Goku was behind him, hands on the slim Saiyan’s shoulders, feeling just how tense the Prince really was, shocked by it. As soon as he realised what was going on, Vegeta managed to tense up even more, making Goku feel the need to massage the tight muscles into relaxation, his hands beginning the tough job right away. “What are you _doing_?!” Vegeta snarled, trying to pull from the grip, but unable to as he was pulled closer, being held around the waist tightly.  
  
“Do you _ever_ relax?” Goku asked, an eyebrow raised as he massaged the hard shoulder in front of him, Vegeta struggling wildly in the grip, trying to pry the strong arm from his waist, growling and giving no response. His hands pulled the Prince closer, going red when he noticed how the position would make Vegeta feel, not stopping the massaging of the small Saiyan’s back because he did not want it to seem like he knew how they were arranged, quite liking the vulnerability of Vegeta’s back to him, trying not to get more aroused by it.  
  
“Get off of me, you bastard!” Vegeta hissed, squirming in his grip and driving Goku insane at the knowledge of how close the shorter really was to his arousal, biting his lip as he moved, floating close to a tree, the squirming Saiyan in his arms completely unaware of the movement until his hands were forced to the bark, Goku’s form pressed to him from behind. “What the hell are you doing??” The younger Saiyan chose not to answer, just moving his hand from around the other’s waist, to knead the muscles of Vegeta’s back, earning a hiss of anger. “Get _away_ from me!” However, Goku just continued, ignoring the demands, knowing that he didn’t have to ‘obey’ as he was much stronger, and there really would be no consequences if he didn’t.  
  
“Just shut up and enjoy it.” Goku instructed, keeping the squirming body against the tree calmly as his hands moved further down and massaged Vegeta’s lower back, a grin plastering over his face as the smaller Saiyan calmed down, his muscles relaxing, a low purr coming from the little Prince’s throat, Vegeta straining to keep it in. And Goku loved it. It was so good that the older Saiyan was relaxing, and he couldn’t help but like it even more because Vegeta seemed so opposed to it, his hands moving in slower, longer caresses over the smooth body, his own moving back to give him more space to work. He didn’t need to restrain the shorter man any more, it seemed, Vegeta’s hands resting against the tree bark as he shivered and sighed at the touches. “Does that feel good, Vegeta?” A lazy purr met his ears and he laughed softly, kneading the tense shoulders harder. “How does it feel?”  
  
“I don’t understand why you’re doing thissss…” He stopped massaging and allowed the small Saiyan to turn around and look him in the eyes, his back now pressed to the bark as the taller man leaned closer, their faces an inch apart.  
  
“I _like_ you, Vegeta.” The tall third-class said honestly, a small grin growing at the look of surprise upon the Prince’s face. He reached up and stroked a hand down Vegeta's cheek, purring at the soft skin he had wanted to caress for forever. “And I want to help you to train…” Leaning in closer, he brushed his lips over the opposite cheek to the one he had trailed his fingertips over, feeling Vegeta shiver under the touches, pulling back to look him in the eyes and wait for a response.  
  
“Why?” Despite his apparent enjoyment of the touches, the older Saiyan seemed sceptical. “What have you to gain from my training?”  
  
“I gain more time with you.” Vegeta looked lost for a moment, before the meaning of those words sunk in and a very light shade of red dusted over his regal cheeks, as he folded his arms and looked to the side, obviously overwhelmed by the situation; not having expected it. “And I would like to think I would gain a sparring partner as well.” Goku hadn’t been expecting the situation either, but as it was, the tall Saiyan was quick on his feet, and he was used to adapting to situations as fast as possible, hence the massaging earlier. It was easy for him to assess situations and do what he felt was best in each one.   
  
“Are you sure there isn’t anything else you think you will gain?” The small Saiyan asked, an eyebrow raised as if he didn’t trust Goku at all, not even one bit.  
  
“Well…” Goku purred, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. “Maybe I am hoping for something else…” Another press of their lips; harder this time. “But I would have to wait and see…I do not wish to push my luck…” It was all a murmur, but Vegeta caught every last word, shivering as his hands moved to grasp the shirt of the taller’s orange gi and looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Before he could speak, however, their lips met again, and a tongue licked his bottom lip, making him shudder and open his mouth, allowing the other to kiss him as he would. Hands found their way behind his back and pulled him closer, their owner purring into his mouth, neither really caring that Vegeta’s arms were restricted between their bodies, before Goku pulled back and looked down at him, eyes lidded as he licked his lips.  
  
“I think you already pushed your luck, Kakarott.” Vegeta said, amused, a smirk on his face as he tried to move a hand, Goku moving back a little to let him be able to, a gloved finger running along his bottom lip. “You were not given permission to touch me…” The taller Saiyan just grinned. “Not that it would stop you if I were to say no…” Their eyes locked silently as the third-class began to pull his Prince closer, nuzzling at his neck.  
  
“You mean not that you’d mind if I did.” The younger teased, making Vegeta push at his chest in a playful way, Goku pulling back to smile at him.  
  
“So…what about that training?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Murphy’s/Sod’s Law: What can go wrong will go wrong. Sometimes referred to as ‘That sod Murphy’. Phrase used at least three times a week in my house, not sure if it is a worldwide one, hence this note.


End file.
